


Toodles

by 50ShadesOfFear



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesOfFear/pseuds/50ShadesOfFear
Summary: Emet-Selch says Toodles





	Toodles

Emet-Selch turns and waves his hand with much missing gusto.

“Toodles Warrior”


End file.
